A conventional retractable handle assembly for a suitcase comprises two inner tubes each slidably mounted in a respective outer tube, a substantially inverted U-shaped handle including two legs each secured to the respective inner tube for moving each of the two inner tubes, and a handle control device for controlling the movement of each of the two inner tubes in the respective outer tube. However, the handle control device of the conventional retractable handle assembly has a complex construction, thereby greatly increasing the cost in manufacturing and assembling the retractable handle assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional retractable handle assembly.